


Inside the TARDIS

by Anatas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatas/pseuds/Anatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection: the Master and the 10th Doctor are travelling together in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isomorphic Controls

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang…

The Master banged his head against the surface in front of him repeatedly. 

He would have gone mad, if he hadn´t been already. 

How dare him! 

No matter what he tried, there was no escape, the doctor thought about everything to secure his precious TARDIS from him.  
There were isomorphic controls on the main console and every other console around, no sharp objects and not even blunt ones.  
That he can understand one has to be careful with an evil mastermind around. 

This, however, was too much: the Doctor even put isomorphic controls on the fridge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow my word counts words differently... there it´s exactly 100.


	2. A cold surprise

Suspiciously the Doctor eyed the control room, but the Master was nowhere to be seen. Last time the Master had been so quiet he nearly succeeded in switching off the isomorphic controls by using a remote control from a model airplane. 

Anyway, he would get a banana first and think about the Master later. 

“Ah, Doctor” the Master welcomed him with a false smile “do you care to elaborate why there are isomorphic controls on your fridge? Are you afraid I, brilliant mastermind that I am, would steal your desserts? Or what else do you keep in there?

“A Dalek


	3. The last one

„A Dalek?“ was the less eloquent reply of the Master.   
“How did a Dalek end up in your god forsaken fridge?”  
“Well”, the Doctor wanted to explain that the Dalek is time locked in the fridge   
“No wait let me guess. You couldn’t kill it, because it is the last one and you sentimentalised again  
“Master…”  
“Oh no, don´t you “Master” me!” he yelled. “You let Gallifrey burn and murdered them all, but now you make a fuss about one Dalek. You have to kill it!”  
“I cannot. That would be genocide.”  
“Well, that´s what you can do best, anyway”


	4. Gallifrey

Baffled the Doctor stared at the master whose words echoed in his mind.

_You let Gallifrey burn._

It hurt because it was true.

Not only did he let Gallifrey burn, he set it on fire deliberately.

And he had to live with his guilt, day after day.

The Master cursed inwardly as the Doctor went into puppy mode with his eyes all watery pleading to be forgiven.  
Rassilon, how he wanted that bastard to suffer for everything, for Gallifrey… but that look spoilt all his fun.

 

“Snap out of it Doctor”, the Master ranted with rolling eyes. “Dalek, fridge, now!”


End file.
